<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miya's Tuna Onigiri by MC_Atsushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678478">Miya's Tuna Onigiri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Atsushi/pseuds/MC_Atsushi'>MC_Atsushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Both of them are flirty, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, He chooses to live with his boyfriend, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Making Onigiris, Mild Smut, Sleeping Together, What if Hinata doesn't go to Brazil, You can make tuna onigiri after reading this, and horny, imagine hinata being horny lol, instead, like a housewife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Atsushi/pseuds/MC_Atsushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The tuna on his onigiri, or the tuna on his tongue, which one’s tastier?</em> Hinata muses as Osamu lickes his lips, after taking a bite of his tuna mayo onigiri.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miya's Tuna Onigiri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! enjoy reading this hot mess!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Osamu inhales the aromatic orange scent before he leaves the elevator. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The smell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it reminds him back in the day when he was still pursuing Shouyou. He loses himself in his own thoughts, as he walks to the far end of the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Humming, Osamu enters their apartment. Today’s the middle of the summer, yet it was nothing but cold outside. The sun was covered by clouds, accompanied by cold winds from the east. He did some shopping when he left. Wearing a navy green tank top and a black denim shorts, he was expecting the sun to flare. He didn’t even sweat, rather he noticed women’s stares as he walked down the road. He only ignored them. He didn’t intend to wear a revealing shirt so they could savor it with their eyes. He wanted to shout, saying that he’s in a relationship. He quickly dismissed the thought as he passed them by. He is popular for his job. Making a scene would ruin his reputation. He’s just glad that today’s not another blazing day he has to endure.</p><p> </p><p>The small room is greeted by the noise his plastic shopping bag makes as he shuts the door. The room’s quite nice, he thought. The living-dining room greets them when they enter; an adjacent kitchen and bathroom on the left; and their bedroom on the right side, next to their dining table with a tall glass window, overseeing the view below. It, the landlady described, is as simple and as modern as you can get. It’s been six months, yet the apartment still looks brand new. He’s still glad that Shouyou’s mom found this apartment.</p><p> </p><p>He thought that they should do something other than cuddling and kissing. He wants to make something for his boyfriend. He walks to the middle and scans the room.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It's been a year since they started dating. Osamu, in his third year, started to court him after his team beat the other. An overwhelming victory, a comeback. When both teams left the court, Osamu excused himself to catch him, before the other team left the gym. He ran across many people. Fans and reporters were ignored, others even tried to grab him. He chose not to be interrupted as he dashed on the hallway. He, desperately, wouldn’t want to miss this last opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>Panting, he stopped when he saw a player, his back was facing Osamu and wearing the orange jersey. The player was blonde and wearing sports goggles was typing on his phone. He calmed himself. He didn’t want his fans to catch up to him. Wearing his usual unbothered face, he approached the tall guy. He had tried to introduce himself when stopped by a squeal.</p><p> </p><p>“U-uumm…” a petite woman interrupted him, and he side-eyed her. Had noticed the girl looking beside him, the tall man peeked behind. </p><p> </p><p><em> Well this is awkward </em>, Osamu had thought, and politely nodded at her. Osamu had faced towards the other man again and was met by a face with a raised eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need something?” the guy curtly asked, <em> Tsukishima’s his name right? </em> he thought. He looked irritated. Tsukishima sighed, as he put his phone in his pocket. “Are you here to mock us?” he added. It was never his intention to mock anyone; he wasn’t like Atsumu. More like, he had been forcing himself not to be like Atsumu. <em> If he was here, he would cause a scene </em>, he mused. “I’m just here to look for someone,” he deadpanned. He was known to have a laid-back attitude, but he can’t help but to piss off his enemies. That attitude was something he and Atsumu shared. Osamu looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I speak to Shouyou? I would like a word for him,” he added. As Osamu heard people walking behind him,  the other replied. “He’s behind you,” as the blond narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu peeked behind him and saw the whole Karasuno team. He gulped. He felt uneasy, but he didn’t want to miss the last opportunity. He faced the crowd, took a deep breath and exhaled. He walked towards them and faced Shouyou, with a reasonable space between them. Osamu felt the stares from the group, but the one that mattered is the one in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“D-do you n-need something?” the redhead asked in a wobbly voice. Osamu relaxed and smiled as he leaned to the redhead. The team was confused, but didn’t stop staring. “Hello Shouyou,” he started. The redhead gripped the bottom hem of his jacket out of fear. Osamu was amused. “Can I have your number?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Osamu lays down the grocery on the dining table. He glanced at the door beside him. Shouyou hasn’t left the bedroom yet, he thinks. He sat on the dining chair, farther from the bedroom door. He looks at the glass window in front of him. The sunlight is less harsh than when he was outside. It’s rather invigorating. The sunshine illuminates the whole room, giving their pristine white walls a nice touch.</p><p> </p><p>A minute passes. He’s still sitting, hands clamped on the table, meditating. He enjoys times like this. Serene, calm and peaceful days are the best days, he thinks. He hears a soft groan from the bedroom. He smiles. <em> Cute </em>, he muses. He stands up and enters their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>There he is, still laying on the bed, stretching like a cat. Hinata Shouyou, wearing an oversized plain white shirt and his legs covered by the blue duvet. Shouyou sits up and rubs his eyes as he looks around. <em> That hair </em> , Osamu adores. Shouyou’s sunny orange hair stands out from the uranus blue walls of the room. Osamu is mesmerized. It’s been two months since they started living together, and sleeping together, but he can’t help getting drawn to his boyfriend. A flush creeps up his face. <em> Shouyou looks sexy </em>, he muses. He licks his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe?” Shouyou groggily said, while still rubbing his eyes, “Where did you go?”. Osamu’s heart flutters at the scene. He approaches the other and sits next to him. He pecks and cheek, and stares at Shouyou’s neck. He licks his lips as Shouyou looks at his eyes, his left eyebrow raised in question.</p><p> </p><p>“I bought some snacks honey, let's make them together,” he whispers, as he’s still staring. The other nods, as his eyes light up. Osamu closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to control himself. He eventually stood up. He takes Shouyou's hand as the other removes the duvet, following him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~thirty minutes later~~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Osamu had planned to make an onigiri this afternoon. He felt like he wanted Shouyou to taste what he always makes at his shop, for free. Shouyou seldomly eats what he makes at the shop, Osamu remembered. Shouyou hasn’t asked, but Osamu wants to make it for him willingly.</p><p> </p><p>He is working on a full-time job. <em> Miya Onigiri </em>. He proudly named it. It has been a huge success since the opening, partly because he and his twin are already known in Japan before graduating high school. Nowadays, Atsumu sometimes, and shamelessly, has been advertising the shop to his fans, through tv and social media, albeit sounding uninterested, and Osamu has never been more grateful.</p><p> </p><p>They are standing in their kitchen, ingredients on the countertop in front of them. Japanese rice is already prepared, thanks to Shouyou. Now they only need to take the other ingredients in the shopping bag.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>1 bowl of lukewarm, cooked Japanese rice</li>
<li>1 pack of Nori Seaweed</li>
<li>2 canned tuna</li>
<li>2 tsp of salt</li>
<li>2 tsp of soy sauce</li>
<li>2 tbsp of Japanese Kewpi mayonnaise</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Shouyou has counted the ingredients after Osamu finishes organizing them on the table. Shouyou looks at him, confused. “Hey ‘Samu, what are we making?” he questions, and Osamu chuckles. He grabs Shouyou’s waist, hugging him on his side, and whispers, “It’s a secret,” and smiles. He saw a blush crept on Shouyou’s face as he looked away. <em> Adorable </em>, Osamu muses. </p><p> </p><p>Couple of minutes have passed. In the middle of shaping tuna filled japanese rice into a triangle, Shouyou looks at him and beams, while holding his, “Wahh, It’s onigiri right?! I knew it!” Osamu chuckles and continues shaping his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~1 hour later~~~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Woah, it looks so good! Thanks for teaching me ‘Samu!” Shouyou beams as he stares at the food. They finally made six onigiris. Shouyou was troubled at shaping his and whined at Osamu at how hard it was. Osamu taught him how to do it, without being suggestive, Osamu lies. Shouyou blushed when Osamu touched him, as the taller man enjoyed teasing him. Osamu had been flexing his exposed biceps subtly when he saw the other’s beet red face. Osamu fought the urge to laugh. Osamu exhales as he washes his hand on the sink. He peeks behind him, to Shouyou. “It’s kinda obvious. I am the owner of that shop, what’s it called? Miya Onigiri?” he teases. Shouyou blushes, again, and looks away. Osamu chuckles, <em> He’s always blushing </em>.</p><p> </p><p>After he dries his hands with a washcloth, he approaches the other, still looking the other way. He pecks his cheeks while hugging him from behind. “You’re so cute, I’ll eat you instead,” he teases, smirking. Shouyou’s face turns crimson, again.</p><p> </p><p>After they kissed for a couple of minutes, they finally went to the living room. They are sitting on their couch, holding hands while watching random movies on Netflix. He breaths as he closes his eyes. Osamu treasures these kinds of moments, these small things that make his heart flutter. He admitted that he gets stressed everyday from work. These moments make him relax. Osamu wants to stay like this forever, he thinks, while both of them eat their portion.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He always goes home after dinner, and sees his boyfriend waiting for him on their couch, sleeping uncomfortably, every working day. He wants everyday to be like this; to always be at home; To wake up, snuggling with his boyfriend without thinking of his work. He wants to wake up when there’s sunlight peeking on their light draped windows, soft sunlight striking his face. He wants to admire Shouyou’s face, especially his smile. His damn smile. The smile that made him fall in love in the Nationals. That smile that gaped him on the court, where everyone wondered why he was looking like an idiot. That stupid smile that outshines the sunlight that passes through their windows.</p><p> </p><p>They’re still watching whatever's happening on their tv screen. They’re still holding hands, yet he was bored on the movie. He yawns, and peeks on the clock behind. <em> It’s 6 o’clock </em> , he reads. They spent three hours relaxing on the couch. Osamu complains that it was too short. He remembers that tomorrow’s another day at work. He dismisses the thought, to prevent him from stressing out. He looks back at the tv, seems like it’s rolling the credits. <em> The movie’s finished </em>, he groaned. </p><p> </p><p>He peeks at Shouyou who was calm and completely still. <em> He’s asleep again? </em> , he muses. He retracts his hand and hugs him from the side, kissing his temple. “Hmm?” Shouyou purrs, waking up and looking at him. “You’re sleepy again?” he chuckles. Osamu notices the faint blush on his cheeks. “I can’t help it. I’m always sleepy when I'm beside you,” he replies, “cuddling with you is the best ‘Samu,” he singsongs and hides his face on his neck, and smiles. Shouyou leans onto him and hugs him back. Osamu wears a faint blush. <em> How cute </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu leans his head back and looks at Shouyou. Their noses touch and he stares at Shouyou’s eyes fondly. He slowly leans his face more until he kisses him. Shouyou moans at the touch. He closes his eyes and kisses back. Their hug tightens as they exchange kisses. Osamu slowly leans more to Shouyou to lay themselves on the couch. Both of them continue kissing. Shouyou’s arms on the other’s neck and Osamu’s under his stomach. Wet noises resonate in the room as their kiss deepens. Osamu lifts his oversized shirt. Shouyou quivers and moans louder as he partially opens his mouth. It’s an invitation, Osamu muses. He then enters his tongue. Shouyou shivers at the action. Shouyou’s arms leave his neck, to caress Osamu’s strong arms. Shouyou moans louder as Osamu’s tongue works wonders inside Shouyou’s mouth. Osamu knows that Shouyou loves his biceps. Osamu hugged him even tighter, both of them now laying on the couch. Osamu feels something poking him from below, and he smirks. He wants to have sex now.</p><p> </p><p>But he thinks against it. He controls his urge to jump at him. He pacifies himself as he loosen their hugs, removing his lips. A questioning moan leaves Shouyou’s mouth. Osamu smiles as he sees Shouyou opening his eyes, both catching their breath. Osamu licks his lips. He leans to kiss his forehead. “Sorry Shou, I’ll just prepare dinner,” Osamu says softly, and he gets up and goes to the kitchen, leaving Shouyou laying on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>It’s 6:30 pm. No lights pass through the window now, only bright lights above him. The time moves so fast, he thinks. He’s wearing a light pink apron. He didn’t even change clothes. He looks awful, combining light pink to a darker shade of green, he thinks. His lips curved as he placed carrots to the chopping board. The color of the carrots, it reminds him of Shouyou. He stops his thoughts. He’s so whipped.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s has been minding his own business, as he doesn’t hear light footsteps behind him. As he’s slicing garlic a pair of arms hugged him from behind, shocking him. It’s obvious that it’s Shouyou, but still looks behind to reprimand. “Hey, don’t scare me like that, I’m holding a knife,” he warns and receives a meekly and muffled sorry. Yet Shouyou hasn’t left. Osamu huffs and goes back to slicing. “Hey ‘Samu?” Hinata muffles. Osamu hums. “Thanks for the treat earlier. Now tuna mayo onigiri is my favorite food,” he says, as Osamu feels his smile on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Was the food delicious?” he replied, dropping his knife and loosening the hug. He faces Shouyou, looking down, smiling fondly as his hands’ still on the countertop. Osamu takes pride in his cooking, better than his twin. He got better at cooking, since he is not playing volleyball anymore. He blinks, waiting for an answer. Hinata shakes his head, disagreeing. Osamu frowns. Hinata grins up at him, hugging. “Nope! The flavor of the onigiri is amazing ‘Samu,” he teases. “But,” he continues, he doesn’t give Osamu time to reply. Hinata’s face morphs from a teasing face, to a lustful one. Hinata grins as he licks his lips. “The most flavorful is <em> yours </em> ‘Samu.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu eyes widen, out of shock, and pure embarrassment. He doesn’t expect him to be like that. “U-umm,” he stutters. He moans, “I want more onigiris. I want to taste more Osamu~” as he tiptoed, leaning on Osamu. Hinata’s face still has a lustful gaze. Osamu stood like an idiot. He didn’t expect for Hinata to pounce on him. He stood, giving Shouyou a look of uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, he hears a laugh. A laugh from Shouyou, as he loosen the hug to cover his mouth from laughing. Osamu shuts his eyes, frustrated. The muffled laugh doesn’t stop. Finally, he covers his face using both of his hands and screams, “Yer killin’ me!” as the laugh loudens.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What'ya think! lemme know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>